


Why?

by Rasei



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Book 5: Death Masks, Brotherly - Freeform, Family, Harry I am your brother, Spoilers, Thomas/Harry - Freeform, an unanswer question, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasei/pseuds/Rasei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do it?" The question was asked in Death Mask, but no answer was given. Thomas wanted to say something. Spoilers of Thomas/Harry's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Why?  
> Written by Rasei  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dresden.  
> Summary: "Why do it?" The question was asked in Death Mask, but no answer was given. Thomas wanted to say something. Spoilers of Thomas/Harry's relationship.  
> A/N: I'm hesitant to post this because of all the dialog came from the book Death Mask.

"I'm just making sure it's a fair fight and then I'm back at my beach house." I said to Harry, pulling out my car keys. "Good luck."

"Thomas, thanks for the heads-up," my little brother said. I pause, sensing that he wanted to say something else.

"Why do it?" I glanced over my shoulder, and smiled. I wanted to say that you're my brother, that's why. We share the same mother. That family should stick together. That he was one of the few people whom I cared about. That he saved the woman I loved, even when he lost his.

But telling the truth was out of the question at the moment. Harry already look like he hadn't slept in days, beat down to almost nothing. I don't want to get in a fight, not when he looks so bad off.

Instead, all I said, "Life would be unbearably dull if we had answers to all our questions."

Maybe one day I will tell him the truth, but not today. Not until he got some sleep.


End file.
